Descanso
by Rosenkreuz
Summary: AU Un ataque mortífago tiene graves consecuencias para el golden boy de Griffindor. Todo es como el ojo del huracán, lo peor viene después de la calma. . .
1. El ataque

Es el primer fic que escribo. Dedicado a mi maravillosa beta **Blackspirit** y a mi par de locos que me divierten mucho.

**Summary:** _AU Un ataque mortífago tiene graves consecuencias para el golden boy de Griffindor. Todo es como el ojo del huracán, lo peor viene después de la calma. . ._

**Disclaimer: **_J.K.Rowling, la Warner bla, bla, bla. . ._

**El ataque.**

****

Hace mucho frío y aprietas más la capa del colegio contra ti. El carruaje va disminuyendo su velocidad. Un escalofrío recorre tu espalda al ver los thestrals. Tu eterno recordatorio de haber visto el cuerpo de Cedric inerte en la tierra del cementerio. Imágenes pasan por tus ojos. Wormtail con la daga, tú atado a una fría lápida, una ligera niebla, la mansión Riddle en la colina, unos ojos rojos surgiendo de nuevo.

-_Es sólo un recuerdo. Es sólo un recuerdo._ - Te repites como mantra tranquilizador.

Pero aquellos ojos lucen diferente y lo sabes. Sabes que ahora tienen cierto brillo. Parecen con vida. Una risa sádica, cruel y fría a tu lado. Te das cuenta que dejaste de ver las imágenes. Estás ahí. El ambiente luce diferente ¿Es que acaso tocaste un traslador? ¡Maldita sea! Esto ya no te es tan familiar, ¿verdad?. ¿Esto es parte de tu recuerdo? Junto a tu lado hay alguien. Sabes que hay alguien pero el miedo de lo que pueda ser te paraliza. Un dolor conocido para ti se hace presente. Tu cicatriz arde. La incertidumbre es demasiado grande. Ves como a tan sólo unos cuantos metros está él. Tu cuerpo no responde. Quieres sacar tu varita pero no puedes. Estás indefenso. El miedo y el dolor te carcomen. Aquellos ojos rojos se acercan más y más. Intentas pensar en poder escapar. Hacer algo. Cada vez más cerca. Pedir por ayuda parece imposible. Más cerca. Sabes que está empuñando su varita. Sabes que estas indefenso. Esperas. Sólo está a unos pasos. Esa voz, esos destellos rojos, tan cerca. Una carcajada estridente. Sientes que tu cabeza se partirá por el dolor. Es demasiado intenso. Has perdido tu visión y te encuentras de rodillas en el suelo. Tu cuerpo se tensa con anticipación. Dentro de un momento sentirás como llega de golpe la maldición. Sólo un momento más y. . .

-¿Harry? ¿Harry?

La voz de Ron te saca de tu trance. Notas que el carruaje ya se detuvo por completo y se divisa el centro de lo que parece Hogsmeade cubierta de nieve. Das una sonrisa tímida para ocultar que estás temblando. No de frío.

-No sucede nada.

Esa careta que siempre pones con ellos. Son tus amigos. Los aprecias. No dejarías que nada les pasara. Ni a ellos ni a lo que ahora es tu verdadera familia. Sirius. Nunca a Sirius. Son lo único que tienes. El dolor de tu cicatriz sigue molestándote. Te frotas los ojos por debajo de las gafas. Estás más cansado de lo que esperabas. Oyes algo acerca de que Hermione quiere ir a un lugar cálido.

-Lo que sea.

-Las Tres Escobas estará bien...

Entran al lugar que está decorado con esferas de colores y luces. Reconfortante. Una cerveza de mantequilla te caería muy bien después de todo. Te sientas con ellos en la mesa más apartada del local. Un ligero ardor todavía recorre tu frente.

-De acuerdo. ¿Qué haremos para deshacernos de Snape por media hora?

La tan esperada broma para navidad. Lo habías olvidado.

-Bueno, creo que Neville puede cubrir esa parte. Sé que estará encantado de ayudarnos.

-Cierto Ron, pero tiene que aguantar más de media hora o todo se vendrá abajo. No podemos darnos el lujo de fallar.

No puedes creer que las horas que pasasteis Ron y tú tratando de persuadirla hayan funcionando. Ella había aceptado ayudarlos. Tal vez los tres necesitaban un poco de distracción. Todos. Bueno, los que había creído el retorno del Dark Lord. Lo que se reducía bastante si se eliminaba el apellido Weasley del nombre del susodicho o si pertenecía al personal de Hogwarts. Sí, sería divertido. Aparte la necesitarían si querían pasar sin ser detectados. No que los consejos de Fred y George (que misteriosamente habían desistido de participar) y cierto mapa no fuesen de gran ayuda, pero. . .

-Hermione, siempre tienes que encontrarle errores a todo.

-Si tú dijeras cosas correctas, no tendría que hacerlo Ron. . .

_"Ya van a empezar de nuevo"- _Piensas mientras te recargas en el respaldo de la silla. No que estuvieras en contra, pero todo esto era simplemente demasiado repetitivo. ¿Nunca se callaban? Tu cicatriz sigue ardiendo levemente.

-¡Siempre tienes que salir con lo mismo Ronald Weasley!

Hermione golpea con su puño la mesa de madera. Por un momento, dejas de prestar atención a lo que dicen los demás. Sientes como la calidez del lugar y de la cerveza de mantequilla empiezan a hacer efecto. Te relajas mientras se oye un suave murmullo de las pláticas de las otras mesas. Tienes sueño. Estás cansado. Solo te dejas envolver de la delicia de sensaciones que ahora cobijan tu ser. Tus amigos siguen discutiendo. No te importa. _"Ojalá que esto no termine"_ - Piensas mientras cierras tus ojos. Tu cabeza se llena de imágenes que desconoces. La calidez y el confort desaparecen mientras aquellas se hacen más nítidas. Gente corriendo despavoridamente aparece delante de tus ojos. Destellos rojos. Gente lastimada, sangrando visiblemente. Gritos y alaridos de dolor atraviesan tus oídos. Ojos rojos. Lluvia de luces alrededor. Quieres ayudar. Hacer algo por ellos. Tu cicatriz estalla en dolor. Oyes una risa llena de frialdad y crueldad. Indiscutiblemente sabes a quien pertenece. Miedo. Todo se desvanece de pronto. Te encuentras de Las Tres Escobas. Hermione y Ron justo frente de ti.

-¿Y tu que opinas Harry?

Como si hubieras estado esperando esa pregunta como bandera de salida, un impulso te lleva a levantarte de tu asiento, logrando la mirada de varias personas al casi tirar la mesa. Un gran estruendo retumba por todo el local. Las ventanas explotan ante tus ojos y cubres tu cabeza con los brazos. Inmediatamente los profesores que se encuentran ahí se incorporan con las varitas en alto.

-¿Que rayos...?

Te abres espacio entre la multitud que se generó en la salida del local para ver un panorama escalofriante. Gente gritando y corriendo por todas partes. Luces provocadas por maldiciones, gente cayendo al suelo cubierto de nieve. Ruegas que solo estén inconscientes. Sabes que está sucediendo. Regresas con dificultad hasta donde se encuentran Ron y Hermione mientras la gente empieza a escapar aterrorizada del local.

-Esto es un ataque.

-Por Dios, Harry. . .

-Honeydukes. Intenten llevar a todos de regreso al castillo. ¡Vayan! - Ordenas.

Ellos asienten sin dudar. Ves cierta resignación y determinación en su mirada. Sientes un vacío inmenso en tu alma. Ellos están dispuestos a morir. No dejarás que eso suceda. Es tu culpa que él haya regresado. Te prometes en tus adentros que ese bastardo mal nacido no les hará daño. Sales corriendo con ellos fuera de Las Tres Escobas. El ambiente se ha tornado aún más difícil. Un simple asentimiento de cabeza y parten en diferentes direcciones decididos a encontrar a todos los alumnos de Hogwarts posibles. Das gracias que debido a las medidas de seguridad de Dumbledore las visitas al pueblo sólo fueran de tu mismo año. Sólo un año por salida a Hogsmeade. No hay alumnos de grados superiores y gracias al cielo que mucho menos de inferiores. Ahora solo faltaba encontrar a todos los alumnos de las cuatro casas.

Es un ataque masivo. Es visible. La gente corre histérica pero ni gritos ni súplicas les salvarán la vida. Lo sabes. Corres. Sientes el viento helado en tu cara y notas que ha empezado a nevar. Maldición. Ves a un grupo de asustados Ravenclaw correr hacia un callejón. No hay tiempo que perder.

-Vayan a la bodega de Honeydukes. Sigan las instrucciones que les de Hermione o Ron. ¿Entienden? Corran. No miren atrás. Informen a todos los que puedan.

Ves como Cho Chang asiente en tu dirección y salen tratándose de proteger de las maldiciones que cruzan el campo de batalla. ¿Han llegado refuerzos o solo son magos comunes que intentan salvar a su familia? Te inclinas por lo segundo pero sigues corriendo. Cada segundo podría ser una vida. _Por Merlín, ¡que lleguen los refuerzos!_ Observas como la gente cae retorciéndose del dolor mientras gritos de agonía llenan tus oídos.

Encuentras a un Hufflepuff intentando poner en pie lo que parecía una niña de no más de cinco años. Te acercas para ayudar. El estómago te da un vuelto brusco. Te basta un segundo para observar que ella está muerta. Ves el esfuerzo que hace el Hufflepuff como si su vida dependiera de que ella despertase. Lo separas del cuerpo inerte y fijas tus ojos en los de él.

-De Hufflepuff ¿verdad? Tienes que irte. Ella, ella. . .

-¡NO! Ella está bien. No la dejaré. . .

-No hay más que se puede hacer. . .

-¡NO!

-Por favor. Por favor, ve a Honeydukes. Todos corremos peligro. . .

Te parte el hilo de voz que sale de él pero no hay tiempo que perder. Con mucho cuidado lo sostienes y lo conduces hacia la dichosa dulcería. Dejando el cuerpo de la pequeña niña atrás. No debate. Parece que está ausente. Entran a la dulcería. Ves algunos cuerpos tirados en el suelo y piensas lo peor. Sientes como el miedo recorre cada parte de ti. Si ellos no lograron llegar. . .

-¡Harry!

Hermione.

-¡Hermione!

-Llegamos después de que esto sucediera. - Te responde mientras señala los cuerpos en el suelo.

-Y ¿cuantos...?

-Faltan pocos Harry. Ojalá que Ron regrese pronto.

-¿¡Por qué no está contigo!?

-Salió a buscar más. ¡Por Merlín! Harry

-Voy a buscarlo. . .- Te das la vuelta pero tu mejor amiga te retiene. Ves cómo se debate en dejarte ir. Los dos saben que la muerte está esperando afuera pero simplemente no pueden dejar a Ron. Ni siquiera pasa por sus mentes como opción.- Voy a ir, tú vas a cerrar la compuerta que da al pasadizo y vas a correr con toda tu fuerza hasta llegar al castillo. Intenta que nadie se retrase pero tú no dejes de correr. Te alcanzaremos en un momento, ¿ok?

Una última sonrisa que pretende ser convincente y sales corriendo de la tienda, sabes que ella podrá hacerlo. Corres contracorriente, pues todos los sobrevivientes están escapando de la fuente inminente de peligro. Mortífagos. Cientos de ellos. Mucha gente muy mal herida. _¿Dónde maldita sea están los aurores? _- Piensas. Oyes a alguien gritar en pánico que no puede desaparecerse.

-¿Qué clase de hechizo. . .?

Pero una estridente explosión apaga tu voz. Las Tres Escobas, dos tiendas contiguas y lo que parece ser una heladería explotan y las risas de los mortífagos resuenan en toda la calle. Te pones en posición de ataque pero antes de que puedas siquiera pensar en un hechizo sientes como alguien te saca con brusquedad del bullicio del campo de batalla. Piensas lo peor, te ha cogido un maldito mortífago. Volteas desafiante a ver el rostro de tu captor y ves para tu sorpresa que no es nadie menos que Dumbledore. Pero, ¿por qué tenía una capa encima de su usual túnica? "Estamos a salvo" piensas y te calmas por un momento. Pero….

-Profesor, ¡tenemos que regresar! ¡No tenemos tiempo!. . .

-Tienes que regresar al castillo, Harry.

-No pero. . .

Intentas librarte de la mano que aprisiona tu brazo y de regresar a dónde se encuentra toda la gente pero el director no se inmuta ni te libera. No entiendes por qué no te suelta de una maldita vez y van ayudar, ¡había personas muriendo, por Merlín!

-Profesor tenemos que ir, Ron. . .

-Lo siento, Harry.

Y de momento la conocida sensación debajo de tu estómago se hace presente. ¡Era un translador! Gritas "NO", pero tus sentidos se aturden mientras una lluvia de colores te rodea. Después de unos instantes sientes como tus pies colisionan con el frío piso de piedra. Estás en el despacho de Dumbledore.

No lo piensas dos veces y te diriges corriendo a la puerta. Intentas abrir, pero el picaporte no cede ni un centímetro. Vuelves a intentar. Nada. Apuntas tu varita y susurras "Alohomora". Nada. Tu desesperación empieza a crecer. Te vas a la chimenea y buscas polvos flu. No hay nada. Regresas a la puerta e intentas girar el picaporte, pero se ríe de ti quedándose inmóvil. Estás realmente desesperado ahora. _¿Y si Ron no había logrado llegar a Honeydukes? ¿Por qué diablos te habían encerrado ahí?_ ¡Nadie más sabía de ese maldito pasadizo! Si pudieras regresar y ayudar a la gente a escapar. . .

Una idea corre por tu mente.

-¡_Incendio_!

No. La puerta sigue igual, ni siquiera una pequeña quemadura. Parece que ha absorbido el hechizo. Pruebas con todos los hechizos que alguna vez has oído. No funcionan. Optas por tirar cosas a la puerta.

-¡Maldita sea!

Imágenes corren por tu cabeza. Estar encerrado aquí te hace pensar. Piensas en la ciudad destruida, en la gente corriendo por su vida con sus hijos en brazos, los mortífagos llenando el lugar, en los demás alumnos, en Ron siendo tomado preso. . .

Un escalofrío recorre tu espalada e inmediatamente sacas a ese pensamiento de tu mente. Definitivamente tienes que salir de ahí a como de lugar.

Regresas a realizar los hechizos y maldiciones en prejuicio del pedazo de madera que te impide largarte de ahí. Un murmullo de desaprobación de los retratos colgados recorre toda la habitación. _A la mierda con ellos_. Eres presa de la desesperación. Avientas tu varita al suelo y empiezas a golpear la puerta. Hasta que la escena del cementerio se hace presente en tu mente. Sabes que él regresó por tú culpa y toda la gente que murió hoy es por que tú lo ayudaste a regresar. Y si le pasa algo a tu mejor amigo definitivamente es tu culpa. Los pensamientos de lo que puede pasar te abruman mientras lentamente te dejas caer al suelo. Te pasas una mano por el cabello desordenándolo aún más que de costumbre. _Esto es una maldita pesadilla._

Un ligero "_pop_" suena en el despacho y te incorporas solamente para ver a la persona que te dejó encerrado ahí desde un principio.

* * *

¿Review?

V


	2. El Ojo Del Huracán

**Summary:**_AU Un ataque mortífago tiene graves consecuencias para el golden boy de Griffindor. Todo es como el ojo del huracán, lo peor viene después de la calma. . ._

**Disclaimer: **_J.K.Rowling, la Warner bla, bla, bla. . ._

**El ojo del huracán.**

_Un ligero "pop" suena en el despacho y te incorporas solamente para ver a la persona que te dejó encerrada ahí desde un principio._

El anciano director que se encuentra ahora enfrente de ti, evita deliberadamente tu mirada y se sienta en la silla detrás del escritorio.

El hecho te hace enfurecer y te acercas demandando una maldita explicación.

¿Por qué. . .?  
-Siéntate, Harry. ¿Caramelos de limón?

Una ligera sensación de _deja vú_.

No te sientas. Aún sigues demasiado consternado acerca de haber sido encerrado en ese lugar.

¿Por qué? Cuando podrías estar ayudando a que regresaran más compañeros tuyos de una manera segura a Hogwarts

¿Por qué no está el profesor Dumbledore en el ataque salvando a los habitantes de Hogsmeade?

Un suspiro sale de la boca de tu mentor al ver tu renuencia a sentarte.

El ataque ya ha terminado. Harry, debes de entender que era imposible ayudar a esas personas. Mandar a miembros de la Orden a ayudar no hubiese hecho alguna diferencia.

Sí.

_La Orden del Fénix. _

Recuerdas.

Te enteraste de ella este verano. Cuando un grupo de miembros de la misma te sacaron de Privet Drive para llevarte al cuartel general.

Uno extraño pero efectivo.

En ese entonces habían existido muestras de actividad mortífaga cerca de la casa de tus tíos y tuviste que salir de allí.

No que quisieras quedarte de cualquier manera.

Te enteraste de cuantos magos y brujas estaban desde la Primera Guerra y seguían en pie en contra de Voldemort.

Incluso viste una foto de tus padres junto con la antigua Orden del Fénix.

Estuviste presente incluso en una reunión. Aunque fue la única por que el profesor Dumbledore lo prohibió.

Alegaste que Sirius te había dado permiso pero no te ayudó de mucho.

Una fugaz sonrisa aparece en tu rostro al recordar a la imagen de tu padrino que se desvanece en cuanto tu mente regresa a la persona sentada en frente de ti.

Sabes que aunque tu padrino estaba consignado a estar encerrado en el cuartel general había muchos magos y brujas que pudieron haber ayudado.

Que muchas personas estaban siendo atacadas mientras tú estabas encerrado y que aún siguen siendo atacadas mientras ambos se quedan sin hacer nada.

Profesor tenemos que regresar. No sé si Ron pudo avisar a todos a tiempo y. . .  
-Harry, entiéndeme, por favor. Siéntate.  
-Pero. . .  
-No. No voy a dejar que te sacrifiques por nada.

Nada. Nada. Nada. _Esas _eran _personas_, no _nada_.

¿_Nada_?

Es una causa sin sentido, hijo. Podríamos haber convocado a toda la Orden del Fénix y estaríamos totalmente en desventaja. Por cada miembro hay más de cinco mortífagos, y por cada miembro caído hay dos nuevos reclutas dispuestos a unirse a Voldemort. No podíamos evitar ese ataque. Sería mermar nuestras pocas fuerzas restantes Harry. Fuerzas necesarias para salvar esta escuela. Lo único que podremos hacer ahora. Lo _único _que haremos. Aún con la información que nos proporcionó nuestro espía era muy tarde para informar a tiempo. . .  
-¿Usted, _sabía_?  
-Unos minutos antes de que sucediera e intenté llegar lo más pronto posible a la aldea.

La rabia corre por tu cuerpo.

¿_Sabía_¿_Y aún así. . ._?

La imagen de la gente cayendo, gritando a tu alrededor se hace presente.

La cara preocupada de Cho al ver a los mortífagos avanzando hacia ellos. La cara determinada de Ron y Hermione al ir a buscar a los alumnos que quedaran y ayudar a escapar de ahí.

�¡Y él pudo haber evitado todo eso?

¿Qué tal acerca de una advertencia¡Mucha gente pudo haberse desaparecido¿sabe¡Intentar salvarse!  
-Intente dar transladores para regresarlos a esta escuela.�¿Entonces por que estoy encerrado aquí solo?  
-¿Hubieses regresado, Harry?.

No puedes soportarlo más.

Toda la rabia que se había acumulado en ti sencillamente explota.

Sí. Yo no puedo ver como matan gente a sangre fría una bola de mortífagos.

Un suspiro de tu director es toda la respuesta que recibes.

Te das cuenta que tienes los nudillos blancos de la presión de tus puños.

Tienes que salir de aquí.

Te diriges a la puerta y ésta abre al primer intento.

La azotas en cuanto sales de esa maldita habitación.

Bajas corriendo los escalones que separan al despacho del piso principal.

Sigues corriendo.

Tienes que llegar a la enfermería.

Es tu única meta en este momento.

Tienes que ver que Hermione y Ron están a salvo y bien.

Que no les ha ocurrido nada.

El ruido de la gárgola al cerrar tu antigua prisión, y donde ahora se encuentra el que antes creías tu mentor y salvador del mundo mágico, suena vagamente mientras sigues corriendo.

Doblas en la segunda esquina.

Faltan unos cincuenta metros y tienes que doblar nuevamente a la derecha.

Pasas un par de retratos que te lanzan murmullos desaprobatorios por correr de tal manera.

Pero todo suena distorsionado.

Como de un lugar muy lejano.

Tu único pensamiento reside en dos camas de la enfermería y en ellas descansando tus dos mejores amigos.

Tienes que llegar.

Te faltan un par de metros.

Ya estás muy cerca.

Tu objetivo ya está a tu alcance.

Paras abruptamente frente a la dichosa puerta y casi caes de bruces al suelo.

No esperabas que estuviese cerrada.

Tocas levemente.

No obtienes respuesta.

Tocas de nuevo un poco más insistente esta vez.

Cada maldito segundo parece una eternidad.

No soportas más e intentas abrirla pero no cede.

Por segunda vez en este día un maldito pedazo de madera se ha revelado en tu contra.

Piensas en utilizar un hechizo.

Sacas tu varita, la apuntas y justo cuando estás a punto de pronunciar el hechizo se abre revelando a una muy demacrada Madame Pomfrey.

Señor Potter. – Te dice con voz cansada pero no parece sorprendida por el hecho de que estés ahí. – El profesor Dumbledore me acaba de decir que vendrías.

Sientes una creciente furia a la mención del nombre.

Estás a punto de contestar pero te controlas. Hay cosas más importantes de las que debes hacerte cargo.

La mujer te dirige una mirada de lastima que sólo hace crecer tu temor a que algo grave haya pasado.

"_Si no se quita de una buena vez de la puerta, la quito"._- Piensas. Pero antes de que otro pensamiento se forme en tu mente ella termina de abrirla para que pases y lo haces sin dudar.

Ves a tu alrededor.

Por un momento deseas haberte quedado afuera.

Todas las camas de la comúnmente casi vacía enfermería están repletas con alumnos de tu mismo año.

Corrección.

Con alumnos severamente heridos de tu mismo año.

Además, hay cerca de diez camas con personas cubiertas con sábanas blancas.

Sabes lo que es.

Tú lo sabes.

No tiene caso ocultártelo a ti mismo.

Sabes que son víctimas de que hayas sido lo demasiado estúpido como para tomar el translador en el laberinto y haber contribuido a que él regresase.

Sabes que están muertos.

Sientes como un escalofrío recorre tu espalda y ruegas internamente que ninguna de las personas que buscas en este momento se encuentre debajo de aquel tejido de algodón.

¡Harry!

Volteas sonriendo al reconocer esa voz.

A varias camas de donde te encuentras en este momento se encuentra tu mejor amiga.

Sonríes mientras se aligera el nudo que sientes en el pecho y te acercas corriendo.

Se encuentra recostada con un vendaje sencillo en un brazo, pero nada de gravedad a primera vista.

La camilla junto a ella está vacía.

¡Hermione¡Estás bien?  
-Sí. Gracias a Merlín que pudimos atravesar el túnel justo a tiempo Harry. ¡Estaba tan preocupada! No te encontrábamos en ningún lado. Pensamos. Pensamos…  
-Tranquila. ¿Dónde está Ron, Hermione? – La opresión en el pecho que momentáneamente te había abandonado. La sientes con aún más fuerza que antes.  
-Harry, cuando llegaron algunos de los alumnos que faltaban y nos dijeron que Ron los había guiado…  
-¿Dónde. Está. Ron.,Hermione?  
-No venía con ellos Harry y...- Tu respiración se paraliza. No, no le pudo haber pasado nada. Nada. Sencillamente no es posible. No, no.- Y él…  
-�¡Dónde?  
-Aquí, amigo. – Dice una voz a tu espalda y te volteas para ver el rostro pálido pero tranquilo de Ron Weasley.- Tuve que mandarlos primero. Me retrasé por que esperaba encontrar a más.

Sonríes y ellos te regresan la sonrisa.

Ya puedes respirar tranquilo.

Por ahora.

Aún las palabras del anciano director resuenan en tu cabeza.

Tienes que contarles.

Tienen que saber.

Tienes que advertirles.

¿Qué tienes Harry?  
-¿Dónde estuviste?

A pesar de todo, dudas un momento al decirles.

Ya les has hecho pasar por tanto.

Pero es que esto lo deben saber.

Debían saber que Dumbledore se había resignado a sólo defender y que las defensas no durarían mucho.

Que sólo estaban esperando un golpe lo suficiente fuerte como para dejarse derrotar.

Saber que un inminente ataque sería fatal y decisivo para el triunfo de Voldemort.

Tienes que decirles. No tienes otra opción.

Chicos, tienen que escucharme. Algo grande está por suceder. Dumbledore…

Las señas de Hermione te hacen callarte y volteas hacia atrás. Madame Pomfrey y la profesora McGonagall tienen una acalorada discusión en susurros.

Casi por inercia, los tres hacen un conjuro para que el sonido se amplifique sólo para ustedes.

�¿Por qué lo hicieron Minerva! -No lo sabemos Poppy. No lo sabemos.  
-¡Son tan sólo niños, por Merlín¿Cómo puedes decirlo tan tranquila!  
-Son mis alumnos. Maldita sea. Y sí estoy preocupada pero no podemos hacer nada contra tantos mortífagos. ¡Albus lo sabe y prohibió que interviniéramos más de lo necesario pero yo no puedo permitirlo!  
-Y los demás alumnos…  
-Intentamos hacer parecer esto lo más pacífico posible. Las cuatro casas están selladas para que nadie pueda salir hasta nuevo aviso. No queremos que cunda el pánico ni que algunos alumnos encuentren divertido vagar por los pasillos en estos momentos. Lo más seguro es que tan sólo haya sido un ataque aislado con los mismos objetivos que siempre, Poppy. Los mismos y torcidos objetivos que siempre: infundir miedo, matar a los nacidos de muggles y-y matar a…  
-Intentar matar a Ha…  
-Sí, a Harry.

Inmediatamente terminas el hechizo al igual que tus dos amigos.

Los años de práctica les hacen pretender que están medio de una interesante conversación acerca de cualquier otra cosa con bastante veracidad.

La profesora McGonagall los nota al final de pasillo. Les observa con cariño y una lástima mal disimulada mientras sale acompañada de la enfermera.

Bueno, no es nada nuevo. ¿Verdad?

Dices para intentar aligerar un poco la tensión que creció en el ambiente.

Ellos te miran sin saber que decir.

Sabes que las palabras están de sobra.

Intentas sonreír pero fallas miserablemente.

Nos decías acerca del profesor Dumbledore. ¿Por qué dice McGonagall que les prohibió intervenir¿Aún sabiendo cómo moría esa gente?

Y terminas por contarles todo lo que te dijo el director.

Desde que te trasladó hasta cuando saliste de su oficina, pasando por el hecho de haberte dejado encerrado y su resignación a la cantidad numérica de mortífagos.

Dan pequeños sobresaltos cada ves que mencionas el nombre de Voldemort.

Entiendes a lo que se refería McGonagall en cuanto a los objetivos del ataque.

La crueldad que demostraron los seguidores en el ataque no compararía a la de su maestro.

Increíblemente, Ron se mantiene callado.

No te arrepientes de haberles contado.

Es necesario que sepan.

¡Harry, tenemos que salir de aquí y advertir a los que se encuentran en las salas comunes!  
-¡Ron tiene toda la razón, Harry! Si llegase a haber un ataque a Hogwarts y. . .  
-No creo que Madame Pomfrey nos deje salir. Conozco un pasadizo que lleva directamente al tercer piso de ahí podemos seguir. ¡Vamos! - Susurras.

Con ayuda de Hermione auxilias a Ron a levantarse de la camilla en la que se había sentado pesadamente y se dirigen al pasadizo que ya antes había visto en el Mapa del Merodeador.

Volteas hacia el despacho de la enfermera.

Observas como ella está al fondo. Absorta haciendo pociones.

Ahora es cuando pueden salir.

¿Tienen sus varitas?  
-Sí.  
-Sigamos.

Con tu varita apuntas a un tapiz de una bruja de sombrero extraño y éste se abre revelando un pasillo oscuro.

Una exclamación de asombro sale de la boca de tus dos amigos.

Vamos. _¡Lumos!_

Después de entrar al pasadizo el tapiz se cierra y sientes como 'Mione da un respingo.

Siguen caminando.

Sientes la humedad que desprenden las paredes que están iluminadas por tu varita.

Recuerdas que falta poco para salir a un pasillo desolado del tercer piso.

Llevan más de diez minutos caminando. En el Mapa el pasadizo no parecía tan largo.

Tu varita de repente alumbra a la parte posterior de un cuadro.

Han llegado.

_ -¡Offne!_

El cuadro se abre bajo tu orden y les permite salir.

Sales primero y compruebas que no haya nadie cerca.

Haces señas sin voltear atrás para que salgan tus amigos.

Miras nerviosamente alrededor y oyes un ruido sordo que alerta tus sentidos.

Vuelves a comprobar alrededor.

No ves nada.

Realizas de nuevo los movimientos con tu mano para incitar a que salgan Ron y Hermione.

No tienen mucho tiempo.

Volteas molesto por la tardanza.

¡No hay tiempo que perder!

Vamos…

Tu voz muere en tu garganta.

Tu cuerpo se paraliza al ver el cuerpo de Hermione inerte en el suelo y a…

¿Sorprendido, Potter?

* * *

Por lo de la duda en la línea del tiempo, la historia se sitúa en lo que sería el 5to año; aunque me estoy tomando cosas prestadas de OOTP. 

_Offne_: mío. Hechizo para abrir el tapiz específico de ese pasadizo. Significa abre o ábrete en alemán. (¡Gracias JM!)

Una **enorme** disculpa por la tardanza: exámenes, vacaciones, clases de nuevo, exámenes, vacaciones, unas cuantas demandas, la beca y que mi musa se había largado a tomar piñas coladas con cierta personita no fueron para útiles. Pero tras pedirle _sutilmente_ que se quedase quieta (aparte de amordazarla, atarla y torturarla un poco) pude terminar el capítulo. De cualquier manera, muchísimas gracias por leer y en definitiva el siguiente capítulo estará antes de que regrese a clases; son tres capítulos y un epílogo (si así lo desean).

El cambio del formato fue sugerencia de mi querida beta **Blackspirit**.

**Blacky:** jeje ¿qué más te puedo decir que no te haya dicho ya¡Mil gracias por todo! En verdad, mil gracias. Mi primer review baile Gracias, gracias, GRACIAS! Y si, no fue Kaish, Rosenkreuz significa _"cruz de rosas"_

**Vicu-malfoy:** yep, esta vivito. De hecho este fic empieza en lo que sería el 5to año, así que sigue vivo y en Grimmauld Place. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!

**Jean-Kate:** blush ¡Muchas gracias! Espero que te haya gustado este también -:0)

**Ade-Sparrow**¡gracias, Ade¡Un besote wapa!

**Migweg:** gracias por leer y espero que te haya agradado este también.

**Llams:** Si¿verdad¡Gracias!

¿Holwers¿Reviews?


	3. La tempestad

Tu voz muere en tu garganta.

Tu cuerpo se paraliza al ver el cuerpo de Hermione inerte en el suelo y a…

¿Sorprendido, Potter?

Ron sostiene su varita apuntando hacia tu corazón y se ve extrañamente peligroso. ¿_Qué demonios…?_

¡Expelliarmus!

Y así de sencillo sientes como la vara en tu mano se desliza entre tus dedos y volteas a ver tu mano indefensamente vacía. Una sonrisa depredadora adorna el rostro de tu amigo ahora, cómo si hubiese conseguido un premio con desarmarte. Tu mente trabaja a mil por hora y piensas en un plan de desarmarlo y averiguar que diablos le está sucediendo.

Ron, ¿que…?

Con su varita te apunta a ti y con la tuya le apunta a Hermione.

Métete ahí, Potter.

Ron señala un salón en desuso que se encuentra a su lado.

¿Ron?

Rápido o la _sangresucia _se muere. ¿O es que quieres cargar con su muerte en tu conciencia? Por mi no hay problema Potter, en verdad.

El tono de voz tan frío que utiliza hace que no puedas más que observar atónito al que creías tu mejor amigo.

No puedes dejar que lo que sea que esté ocurriendo llegue a causar daños irreparables por lo que te lanzas en contra del chico delante de ti con la intención de derribarlo y quitarle las varitas.

No has dado un paso completo cuando sientes como eres lanzado por los aires hacia el dichoso salón.

Tu espalda colisiona dolorosamente con la pared más alejada de la habitación.

Tu visión se vuelve momentáneamente borrosa debido al impacto.

Lentamente te vas recuperando y vuelves la mirada hacia la puerta, el cuerpo de tu amiga está siendo levitado hacia adentro.

Seguido por Ron.

Estás a punto de decir algo, pero lo que ves hace que las palabras no terminen su trayecto y se desvanezcan en tu garganta.

Ron está cambiando.

Los ojos, antes azules, tienen una tonalidad gris ahora.

Su estatura aumenta considerablemente, al igual que largo de su cabello.

De pronto ya no es rojizo, es platinado.

La figura de Lucius Malfoy se encuentra imponente ante ti.

Su varita apuntando a tu pecho.

Ves sus labios moverse y oyes el susurro en la habitación.

Sientes como tus muñecas y tobillos se queman levemente al cerrarse fuerte sogas alrededor de ellos.

Intentas hablar pero una mordaza te lo impide.

Estás totalmente indefenso.

No queremos inconvenientes ni que hagas nada estúpido como sueles hacerlo, ¿verdad, Potter? Ahora. Hablemos. Bueno, escucharás. Tu amiguito está con vida...- '_Aunque no por mucho_' queda implícitamente grabado en tu mente. Una espantosa sonrisa adorna la cara del mortífago. Sientes un escalofrío.- …creo. ¡Ha sido extremadamente desagradable estar bajo la piel de un Weasley, Potter! Te haría pagar por el desagradable momento que tuve que soportar por _tu _culpa, pero me atreveré a decir que el Lord encontrará mejores maneras de… _aprovechar_ tu existencia. Además seré recompensado, muy bien recompensado….

Sus dedos juegan con tu varita, pasándola de una mano a otra. La voraz diversión es clara en sus ojos.

Y con este pedazo de madera escapaste el verano pasado. Creo que no tendrás tanta suerte esta vez. Pero regresemos a lo que tiene importancia ahora, Potter. Aparte, de mis órdenes no hacerte nada ti, no me impidan que pueda divertirme, ¿no es cierto? ¿Gritará la _sangresucia_ si la maldigo con tu varita? Habrá que comprobarlo…

Niegas con la cabeza.

Intentas desesperadamente romper las ataduras, pero sólo logras que se entierren aún más en la piel.

No dejas de luchar, sigues peleando para romperlas, pero es imposible.

El mortífago se acerca peligrosamente al cuerpo de tu amiga.

Levanta tu varita y le apunta con ella.

Sus fríos ojos grises se encuentran con los tuyos.

Solamente puedes regresar la mirada con desesperación e impotencia.

Puedes sentir como empieza a salir sangre de tus muñecas.

¡Tienes que romper las cuerdas!

Hermione se empieza a despertar.

_-¡Cruc-...!_

Gritas un "NO" que es opacado por la mordaza.

La maldición incompleta y ya olvidada es remplazada por una sonrisa sardónica en la cara del conjurador.

Tu rostro en este momento no tiene precio, Potter.

Su risa te hace sentir una rabia indescriptible.

Haces un último intento de arremeter contra el rubio.

Te alzas un poco del suelo.

Tus tobillos encuentran el ya mencionado obstáculo y caes de nuevo al suelo.

Sueltas un gruñido de frustración.

Sientes una patada en las costillas que te fue imposible de esquivar.

Un dolor agudo se extiende por todo costado.

Eso fue por mi elfo doméstico, niño estúpido.

Una carcajada llena toda la habitación.

Basta de perder el tiempo.

Sientes como te jala bruscamente del brazo.

Lo último que ves es a Malfoy haciendo de un relicario un translador.

La sensación debajo del estómago se hace presente y te ves sumido en una lluvia de colores.

Una eternidad de colores pasa delante de tus ojos.

El mundo regresa a su estado material, tan sólo fueron unos cuantos segundos.

Las cuerdas en tus tobillos realizan su propósito, volteas la cara para evitar que se golpee cuando toques el suelo.

Pero eso no o sucede, Malfoy te agarra de un brazo para evitar tu caída, junto a él se encuentra una inconsciente Hermione en el suelo

La sonrisa depredadora en su rostro realmente no es tranquilizante, pero no te dejas amedrentar.

Volteas a tu alrededor, se encuentran en una especie de corredor de piedra, las antorchas en las paredes brindan una especie de luz de color verde.

_La muerte rodea las paredes._

Miras a tu amiga, un hilito de sangre sale de su cabeza.

Intentas librearte del agarre del Malfoy pero de pronto eres empujado a través de una puerta.

Entras trastabillando, acabas de notar que la cuerda en tus tobillos es ahora inexiste, sin embargo eso no evita que vayas al suelo.

Te incorporas rápidamente y observas la habitación.

Grandes ventanales con vitrales verdes de gran hermosura se extienden por las paredes, la antigua decoración le da cierto aspecto maravillosamente gótico.

Una especie de pedestal se ve al fondo, una silla iluminada a contra luz por el fuego verde de una chimenea.

La oscuridad del cuarto se mueve a través de él, llenándolo, cubriéndolo.

Pequeñas luces dentro de esa oscuridad.

¿Esperanza?

No, son sólo máscaras blancas.

_Mortífagos._

Bienvenido a mi hogar, Harry.

No.

No.

NO.

No _él._

La silla gira lentamente.

Sabes lo que verás cuando termine de volverse.

Lo sabes y aún si una parte de tu ser intenta negarlo.

Y que todo tu cuerpo se niega a aceptarlo.

Bueno, con tal vez la excepción de tu cicatriz.

Duele demasiado.

Ahora aún más cuando una mirada escarlata desea perforar tu cerebro.

Tu interior se congela.

Sientes un golpe en la parte de atrás de las piernas.

Caes inevitablemente de rodillas.

No pensé que te arrodillarías ante mi tan rápido, Harry.

El tono divertido de su voz y las carcajadas de los mortífagos a tu alrededor hace enfurecerte.

Te levantas rápidamente.

Puedes sentir como el odio se expande por todo tu cuerpo, como lo fortalece con cada segundo que pasa.

Aprietas fuertemente los dientes, también los puños.

No bajas la mirada, la mantienes.

Todo se vuelve de una tonalidad roja.

Rojo sangre.

Sigues manteniendo contacto visual.

El poder emergiendo de cada célula de tu cuerpo.

Todo es rojo.

Todos menos _él._

¿Es qué tan sólo has estado sumergiendo tu mirada dentro de la suya o fueron tus ojos rojos por un breve instante?

Y Voldemort sólo sonríe.

Cegado por el dolor en tu frente, sientes una descarga fuerte de tu propia magia y todo regresa a su oscuridad normal.

_¿Qué demonios fue eso?_

Y tu Némesis sonríe más ampliamente.

Te horroriza y asquea la vista.

Tráiganlo.

Su mano se alza hacia sus seguidores con tanta fuerza como la del tono detrás de la orden.

Sientes algo moverse dentro de ti, una ligera luz de esperanza ilumina la tenebrosa habitación por un momento.

Pero sólo duro el momento que tardó la puerta en cerrarse de nuevo.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+ I'm Back. Todas mis historias las voy a continuar a su tiempo, pero no las dejaré inconclusas, tampoco las traducciones. Un saludo. Besos. 


End file.
